Brides War
by xWonderxWomanx
Summary: Donna s engaged. Tanya s engaged. And they plan to get wed tha same day. Whay will happen when Rosie get stuck between them? Crossover MM/Brides War
1. Chapter 1

*****

Ch. 1: I do

*****

_Thanks to Liv for chossing me as her mentor, to Gwen for "As Good as New", to Charliie for her dedications *hug*, to Shanice (for your last chap, thanks so much ^^) and to hero-Leah ;) Hugs and Mwahs ^^_

"I do!" Sophie said, bursting out in an excited laugh she couldn´t control "I do"

She sneaked her arms around his neck and Sky held her, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I´m so happy" she whispered to him "I just wish…"

Her smile fading, she turned around to look back to her mother.

Donna stood there, wiping her unwelcomed tears and smiling faintly. If there was something she didn´t want to, that was ruining her daughter´s happy day.

_My baby girl is leaving. And I have nothing left with me._

Pointing her husband to follow the crowd that was being headed outside and back to the Villa by the cheered up Dynamos, she subtly made her way back to her, and held her tight.

"I love you mom" Sophie whispered, hiding her face in her mother´s golden curls.

"So do I, honey. I´ll miss you so much. Promise, you´ll think of me, at least, once in a while"

"Mom, I´ll call everyday" she said, laughing gingerly at the request, and ticklign her with her nose.

Donna then broke the embrace and took her daughter´s chin to meet her gaze.

"Whatever you do and whoever you´re with baby girl, I want you to be happy"

"I am, mom. And if there could be any way I could be sure you will too…" Sophie said, her voice trailing off with that well-known sadness she had been chewing for a while. That awful feeling she was abandoning the only person who sacrificed everything for her twisting her guts. Wiping her tears, she turned around and saw the heavenly enlightened place so empty and silent, Sky´s frame on the door, who stood awaiting for her.

"I will be, if you are, that´s all I want" she said, kissing softly her daughter´s forehead "You have my blessing, now go. Someone is waiting for you"

"You are the best. And there´s no way I will ever forget everything you´ve given me, mommy. Because of you I´ve been happy and I am still so"

Then, Sophie ran away before Donna could have a chance to hug her again and she wrapped her arms around herself, finally allowing her tears to run freely down her face as if they could wash away the needle on her heart.

_You have, baby girl, but I don´t. I am as alone as was always meant to be. You kept me alive all this and now, what will?  
_

With an abrupt move, she cleared them away. Hate was a strong word, but if there was something Donna Sheridan hated was feeling powerless. That was just… not like her. It was something she didn´t know how to deal with.

The woman was still tightening her arms around her body to comfort herself, even if it was hot inside the stone church. Thinking about how beautiful the small space looked, she avoided to feel so empty. She would still have to let Sophie go, regardless of how much it hurt. She even thought no one would notice her absence.

Nor her newlywed daughter.

Nor her two wild friends.

Nor any of her past three lovers.

But she was so wrong.

So engrossed, she didn´t heard the footsteps. She wasn´t aware of him taking a sit next to her. Until the burning sensation of his lips softly pressed against her cheek reached her skin.

"Why are you crying, beautiful?"

Donna jumped back slightly and looked back at him, beyond startled, causing Sam to wrap his arm around her waist to prevent her to fall. She placed her hands on his chest, so he couldn´t pull her any closer, and she had to fight to not lean forward the few inches their lips where apart.

"You th-think I´m beautiful?" she stuttered, locking her eyes with his.

Laughing at her answer, he let her go and placed his hands on his pockets.

"Donna, you haven´t seen me in 21 years and the first thing you can ask is that?"

She turned around in silence, blushing.

She thought again about the day he left her and about how silly it was to think he could find her any beautiful. She simply wasn´t. Least of all, to someone who didn´t love her, and deep inside she had to admit, it was someone who didn´t loved her _back_.

_Why does he feel this need to torture my heart?_

"I can´t say you´re beautiful, because goddesses are beyond that"

He pressed a gentle kiss against her neck, making her jolt. She was amazed that so quick and with no need to touch her, he was certainly turning her on, bit to bit. But when his hand slid again around her waist, she took it and firmly put it aside.

"What are you doing, Sam? I´m…"

"You… what?" he grinned, grabbing her chin to meet her gaze and melting her heart with his handsome smile.

"I´m not a whore you can fuck while your wife is not around"

He suddenly jumped back, looking at her in disbelief. _That´s what she thinks I want?_ Fighting back her tears, she wrapped her arms around herself again. He was hardest to resist than she thought it would be.

"That´s what you wanted me for 21 years ago and it is not different now. And the worst part is… I loved you back then and I love you now, funny you don´t care about that. And I hate myself for even contemplating the idea of giving in, but I just… can´t say no"

"That´s what you think, Donna? That I came here looking for sex? For Christ´s sake, I can afford a hooker if that was what I want"

Without an answer, she blinked and stared back into his steely blue eyes, and he couldn´t help but smile at the way the sun reflected beautifully on her face and soft hair.

Sam was shocked at her speech, but her words gave him the last bit of courage he was lacking of, because she made her feelings for him clear. Just as much as he did, she was still in love with him. He simply leaned forward to place a sweet gentle kiss on her lips. Free of every rush and lust, one that will only let her taste his sweet intoxicating love. Pure and strong. With a soft moan, Donna reluctantly let him broke apart from her again and tried to swallow the hurtful knot on her throat. He was driving her insane and she had no way to handle that.

"Did you feel what I felt, Donna? I love you Donna Sheridan, do you love me enough… to try again? I am here to marry you, just like I did all those years ago"

Frozen, she moved her eyes from his face to the ring he was now holding on his hand.

"You came back to marry me?!"

"I did. I only went back to New York to tell Lorraine. I had to be man enough to tell her face to face, Donna. But when I was back for you, you had moved on…"

_Bill…_

"I just… I´m sorry…" she mumbled with a sigh, shaking her head in confusion and slowly taking his hand to intertwine their fingers "AND YOU WANT TO MARRY ME NOW?!" she shouted, suddenly realizing.

"That, darling, is up to you. What do you say? Come on, Sheridan, is just for the rest of your life"

Flinching under his fingers softly caressing her check, she closed her eyes and gulped, placing her free hand over her thumping heart, and slowly moving it up to place it over his.

"But… but… what about _her_? I´m not bigamous"

"Donna, I´m a divorced man who loved you for 21 years, and I´ve been trying to tell you that since I stepped back on this island. Will you make me a happy man and become Mrs. Carmichael?"

Hearing that name, made a bunch of butterflies burst inside of her and she giggled uncontrollably at the wonderful sensation she haven´t felt for ages. He slid the ring into her finger and stroked a strand of hair away from her face. Despite her silence, deep inside his heart he knew he had already won her back, he knew he had never lost her at all.

"I will" she whispered with a lop sided smile, leaning close to nibble his ear "If you ask me nicely"

Pulling her onto his lap, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down into a forceful kiss, one she willingly responded, deepening it by the second and happily going along with him through that magical waltz.

"God, I think I just want to…" she moaned grabbing his shirt, but he shut her with another cotton touch of his lips.

"Nicely?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, and sliding his hands up her tights to start removing her underwear "I´ll make you beg"

"I´m all yours" she said, running her hands down his chest to his belt.

She plunged into his lips again, as her hands unzipped his trousers and slid into his boxers.

He groaned and she broke apart laughing.

"So you _do_ want me, huh?" the blond said seductively, as she broke apart from his lips and burst out laughing when he groaned again in response to her tightening grip around him.

"That´s what I´ve been telling you, woman"

She muffled his sounds with another passionate kiss, ready to let it rush, when two figures ran through the threshold shouting her name and came to a stop at the shocking scene, as she jumped away from her fiancé and her knee long dress covered the black slip that was half-way down her thighs.

"I love you, Mrs. Carmichael" he said grinning and pulling her close for another kiss "I LOVE you"

"Gosh, I love you more. I´ll be right back. Don´t move"

"What´s up, girls?" she asked with an innocent smile, fixing her hair and straightening her dress, silently praying she would find a way to sort the explanations to her friends, because THEN, the teasing would have been never ending.

Leaning her head to look up her glasses, Tanya took her friend´s hand and led her out.

"What´s wrong?" Donna asked, scared at the way her friends were grinning to each other "You interrupted me"

"Oh, I _saw_ what were we pulling you away of" Tanya remarked, smirking and Donna shook her head laughing to lean against the wall "And you can fix your underwear now woman, that must be uncomfortable"

"Yes, because you are not getting back in there" Rosie added.

"That´s right, you´re not getting it… yet"

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Now, will you tell us why were you about to have a laid with that handsome?"

"I thought that part of your life was over"

"No, no, no, no. NO. YOU are going to tell me why am I here with you two and not back inside with him" Donna replied giggling.

There was no reason, but she felt so happy that she had no control over it.

"But… promise then you´ll say" added Rosie, extended her little finger to her, which Donna took with her own.

"What´s wrong with you, Rose? That´s the kind of thing I expected Tanya to say"

"Your word?" Tanya added, smirking.

"Dynamo honor"

"Well, well, well…" the brunette started, taking her glasses off and leaning against the wall beside her friend "Do you remember Jason? That guy I told you yesterday I´ve been hanging around with lately, back in Beverly Hills?"

The blond started laughing again.

"God, I was nearly drunk, but how can I forget?" she said, urging her friend to carry on.

"It turns out to be… he followed me here and… well, he only had to mention our nights back there and just convinced me to marry him. I´m getting married, again" she finished, showing her hand so Donna could see a glistening line of diamonds around her finger.

"Husband number four" Rosie cheered with a whistle "Serial bride, serial bride, PING!"

Donna´s mouth dropped open and she looked at her friends in total awe.

"Oh My God" she said, jumping slightly and covering her mouth with her hands, before hugging Tanya and then Rosie "Oh My God"

Suddenly, Donna held Tanya again and started sobbing on her shoulder. She looked at Rosie for her to help her with something to say, as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I appreciate all the rush of emotion" the brunette said startled, stroking her friend`s hair and dragging the words.

Shaking her head in excitement, Donna broke apart and showed her hand and then the Dynamos were the ones frozen, at the slim golden ring shining in front of them

"So do I"

"How the hell did that happen?!"

"The truth?" Donna smirked "You will never know"

She turned around and both women grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Spill it out Sheridan! You´re not going anywhere away from us, hell or _heaven_"

"Carmichael" she corrected with a giggle, and turned to face her friends again.

*

_Well, this is the start. Like it? Press the twinkling button for more ^^_


	2. II It must have been love

*****

Ch. II: It must have been love

*****

_Thanks for the reviews ^^ _

_To Liv and Gwen. Love ya girls!  
_

*

"I don´t know…" Donna started.

She gave a step back, reacting to the hawk looks her friends were giving her. She turned to look back and sighed, smiling, when she saw him fidgeting with the same box her ring have been in. When he looked up, she blew him a kiss and turned again

"He just came and proposed"

"Just so? And what about everything he has done? He left you, Donna! What makes you think that…?"

"He didn´t, Rose. He came back right away to marry me, and... I wasn´t there. It was all been my bloody fault"

"Honey, what is there to blame you for when you have a piece like that on top of you?"

"Well… I must admit he came and kissed me. Gosh, that was awesome, and… Tanya! Why have you said _that_?!" the blond shrieked.

"Come on" the brunette kept on, laughing "And you accepted right away?"

"Nope" she replied, blushing and looking away "In fact I… told him to ask me _nicely_"

"Wait a second… you _asked_ him to…?"

Donna covered Tanya´s mouth with her hand so she couldn´t finish the sentence, and she burst out laughing.

"Shut up you naughty woman. This is no place to talk about that"

"No? But it is place to _do_ it, huh? And look at you, who would say you are… a bit of a slut"

Astonished, Donna looked at her friend open mouthed.

"I don´t even know WHY am I telling you this" she said, shaking her head and disposed to hit her friend, but Tanya grabbed her hand before it reached her.

"Because I am your hero" the brunette smirked.

"You are" Donna replied, laughing and hugging her so tight Tanya jumped back slightly "Come here Rosie, don`t stand there looking!" she exclaimed and pulled her other friend close too.

"I´ll follow you to celebrate girls, but you have to let me say goodbye at least" Donna asked, pouting.

"Go get him" Rosie smiled, patting her friend`s back.

"Yeah, go get it shady lady, a good time can do wonders"

"Tanya, one more time and I swear…" Donna hissed, pointing her finger at her.

The brunette grabbed her shoulders and pushed her friend through the Church´s door.

"He´s getting impatient"

"You hurry and come back, we will be waiting to get ready for the show" they shouted, as Donna slowly made her way back in.

*****

As she walked through the aisle, the whole room seemed like shinny crystal, and it brought tears to her eyes again thinking that soon enough she would walk an aisle like that to become the woman of the only man she ever truly loved.

She giggled at the tickling sensation awaken inside of her, when she saw him standing there, with his hands on his pockets, each ray of sun enlightening her masculine frame.

"Hey handsome" she called, coming to a stop a few steps away from him.

"Hey beautiful" he replied softly, walking to her and stroking her cheek.

Sighing, she took his hands with hers and rested against his body, not willing to ruin the perfect moment with the wrong words.

"Mmmm… what… what are you DOING?!" she exclaimed, flinching under his touch when he wrapped his arms around her skinny frame, sliding his hands down her body to her rear and her tights, moving them back up inside her dress.

"What do you think?" he smirked, grabbing her underwear to slid it back up into place and squeezing her behind teasingly, before he allowed the dress to fall into place again and returned his hands to her waist.

Tilting her head back, she allowed a dirty giggle to escape her carefree soul and took the clip away from her hair, loosening it around her face. It felt so right to be wrapped in his arms, that nothing else could be wrong.

"Sorry" she smiled sweetly, fixing her bright green eyes on his "I am so excited I just forgot about it"

"Excited, about what?" he grinned, running his hand up and down her back, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

For a few seconds, she remained still, taking in the tender sensation and then, sneaked her arms around his neck

"About tonight" she said simply, knowing he couldn´t mistake the meaning of her words and bit her lower lip, dreading because of his silence that her words could have been a mistake, as he just stared at her "You can kiss me if…"

But his inviting lips pressed against hers prevented Donna to finish her sentence. He was begging for access and she willingly took him in, allowing their tongues to dance together until a painful lack of air broke them apart.

"What are we doing?" she mumbled, when he kissed her again intensely. With every touch she was falling more and more for his sweet tender love and if something, that was amazing and frightening.

She was afraid she would disappoint him.

She was afraid he would leave again.

Somehow, her broken heart wasn´t yet fully recovered, because of all the upcoming years she´ve been afraid of loving again. But still, every kiss convinced her that she wanted to take the risk. That it was real. That he wouldn´t leave.

"We don´t have to wait that long, darling" he said, gently curling her hair around his fingers. She just took his hand and led him to sit on a bench, placing herself beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. He respected her silence, planting soft kisses on her head and her hair, until she finally said.

"Sam, are you sure about it? Us? Now?"

"WHAT are you talking about babe?" he replied, wiping the single tear that escaped her eyes.

"You´ve too many things to put aside because of me, a woman you are half-imagining, and I may not be what you want from me"

"Baby" he said, grabbing her chin to kiss her softly, his tough so light and sweet that sent a tickling wave through her body "You´re everything but imaginary, everything I expected to find. You are my goddess, so therefore I only have one word for you. And it is _perfect_. You are my choice, and I´ll have to live with it"

For a long while, she just smiled at his words. He always find the way to make her feel special. He always knew how to make her feel she was indeed _the one_.

"The only thing I care about darling, is the fact we still love each other" Donna said, taking his hands to place them with hers over her heart "But I BEG you that, if you´re even going to leave me, leave NOW, because if you do something of the sort after, I would die"

Unaware of it, Donna was squeezing his hands and he could feel the thumping heart on her chest. Her mouth slightly open, she was looking at him with pleading eyes.

All that she wanted was an answer.

"Donna, you do want me to _show_ you how real our love is? Or you can take my word for that? I´m not leaving, woman, and you'll have to deal with it"

"Is your word something I can trust?" she whispered, brushing her lips with his.

"It is babe" he replied laughing.

She smiled and rested her head against his chest, allowing him to accommodate his arms around her.

"Where are you taking me?" she squealed when he scooped her up in his arms.

"We have to go back before they come looking for us" Sam answered, kissing her forehead.

"Oh right"

*****

"We are almost there" Donna sighed, hearing the sound of the music becoming louder when they reached the top of the steps.

He left her on the floor, and pulled her closer to him, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on darling, time to have fun"

"I think the fun will be on later" she replied, pursing her lips.

"Mom!" Sophie shouted, running to them and coming to a sudden stop, frozen, when she saw her mother wrap her arms around him and plunge into a deep passionate kiss "What´s…?"

Donna broke apart from him and extended her arm to take her daughter´s hand, impatient to share her new-acquired happiness with her beloved baby girl. But showing a confused expression, she turned around shaking her head and left.

Unimpressed by it, she was about to follow her, when Sam gently stopped her.

"Donna, let her calm down first, she`s just shocked. I`m sure she will be happy for you, for us..." he said, sneaking his arms around her waist "Once she haves the chance to settle it down"

"Yes, us" she repeated, smiling, and they make a slow walk through their silence to the crowd.

*****

_Short and silly, I know... But let me know if you like it and there will be more :P Drama is comming next :D  
_


End file.
